fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godric Baratheon
Lord Godric Baratheon was the Lord Paramount of Stormlands and first born son of Ron Baratheon and Maellory Hightower father to Philip Baratheon,Symon Baratheon ,Daella Tarth,Lucas Baratheon,Alerie (Baratheon) Swann,Mya (Baratheon) Seaworth and Helena (Baratheon) Buckler Appearance Weathered face, black hair that turned grey and bright blue eyes. Personality Wise older man that excels at intellect over brawn using his wit and cunning to make decisions. He is often seen as jovial by outsiders, his family has seen his wrath when he is angered History Godric Baratheon was born of Ron Baratheon and Maellory Hightower. Born in the year 334 ac on the eave of the War of the Gods. Godric and his mother were sent away to live in Oldtown when the Red plague had spread into Stormlands. It had claimed Ron's father Edric Baratheon, and out of fear of it claiming his heir he had his wife and child moved. It was not until nearly a year later that Maellory and Godric met with Ron when he lost Storms end to the Dondarrion family and was pushed back to Kingslanding. Growing up in the court is where Godric learned what it was to be a noble often mimicking the lords and ladies who came to court. Godric was always shielded from the conflicts that arose outside of Kingslanding, being a child he was not privy to adult things. In the year 346 ac on his 12th name day his father gave him a special made sword that had stag antlers on the hilt made out of metal. He cherished it and practiced with it daily. In 347 Ron Baratheon defeated Eleric Dondarrion in a duel, recliaming Stormlands and the Baratheon ancestral seat. Out of the battle and execution of Eleric Dondarrion his daughter Brienne, named after the famed Brienne of Tarth, was taken as a prize and promised to Godric to heal the Stormlands. After the marriage took place a dark day in 350 ac arouse as Ron Baratheon succumbed to his long lingering injuries from the war. Godric, now 16 was thrust into Lordship of not just a castle but an entire region of people. In the wake of Ron Baratheon's death Godric began to question his faith in the seven leaning on his young wife's caress and influence in the bedroom eventually accepted Rhollor and truly healed the land over the next decade, using his pull with his union to unite Stormlands once again under a banner once used by his ancestor Stannis Baratheon. Although in history not much in the books is noted about the period between when Godric took the paramountcy. Godric used his daughters to reinforce ties to the Rhollor supporting houses in Stormlands his second son Symon now sitting in a slowly rebuilt Summerhall and facilitates trade with the Reach. Godric's eldest son, Philip sits as castellan in Storms End. Lastly Lucas Baratheon, his youngest son is pledged to the King as a Kingsguard Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes sweets, reading, history, playing with his grandchildren, politics, etiquette of knights and nobles, followers of Rhollor Dislikes those who break the nobles code, lawbreakers, shady characters Weaknesses his age slows him down as his body is bow aching and movement becomes slow making travel harder Category:RP Characters